


Medbay Scan

by An_Actual_Rat



Series: There's Smut Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Consent, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Double Penetration, Fucking while being fucked, Grinding, Intense Orgasms, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Xenophilia, an audience, and i am less embarrassed about having written it now, ass eating, consent is key in my mind, deep throating tongues, electric panel, electrical, even more tentacles, first time writing smut in years, i cant believe i wrote this, idk what im writing half the time so let me know if its bad please, lowkey want to write another tho, medbay scanner, more safe words, more tentacles, not me making this no longer anonymous, pure sin, since you guys actually seem to like this, softer porn, tentacles for dicks, tho i hope those who do know of this account dont judge me, unedited, yall i am asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Actual_Rat/pseuds/An_Actual_Rat
Summary: There are imposters on the ship, and they've set their eyes on Blue. Not to kill, though: to make him theirs.Basically two imposters fucking a crewmate in medbay.
Relationships: Black/Blue (Among Us), Black/Blue/Red (Among Us), Black/Red (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), crewmate/imposter/imposter
Series: There's Smut Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959610
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've written smut in years, so sorry if it's bad. I would love some constructive criticism on it! That way I can write smut better in the future. Also, I haven't edited this, but I might get to doing that eventually.

“Red is kind of sus,” Green said.

“Just because my color is associated with blood and death does not make me sus,” Red countered.

“No, you’re sus because you’ve been wandering around doing nothing.”

This meeting was getting nowhere, and they all knew it. There were six of them left, and at least one of them was an imposter. Everybody was on edge, but they knew they had to have solid proof before they ejected somebody into space. They had to be careful and not risk getting rid of an innocent crewmate.

“Let’s just skip for now.”

They went their separate ways again. This made Blue a little nervous, as during his previous missions they would make groups to help each other survive. However, there were many on this crew who felt that they could take on the imposter by themselves, and they’d go off on their own without thinking of the others. Blue was left without a partner to watch his back.

Blue figured that he would start with the downloading task he had to do in communications. He felt like it would be a safe spot to be since there were no vents for the imposter to escape with and no doors for them to close on him. It was rare for a murder to be done there.

Downloading took forever. There was never any way to tell when it would be done downloading all of the data since the estimate always jumped around too much. Blue stood there awkwardly, staring as the time estimate went from two days to four minutes to six hours. The progress bar was about halfway done now, but Blue just wanted it to be over with. He was starting to get frustrated when one of his crewmates entered the room.

“Oh, hey, Red,” Blue said, a little bit nervous being near the other man due to the accusations Green made during the last meeting.

“Hello, Blue, do you mind coming with me to medbay once you’re done with your task? I really want somebody to watch me do the scan so that I can clear my name with Green. I tried to find Green so that she could see me do it for herself, but I can’t seem to find her,” Red explained.

Blue sighed in relief. Red was going to prove to him that he was not the imposter, which would make Blue feel a lot better. “Yeah, of course! I’m sure this download will be done any time now.”

The two of them watched the progress bar fill together. It took a few minutes, but eventually the bar filled completely. The download was complete. Blue removed the hard drive from where he had stuck it in the USB port and stuck it into his pocket.

“Alright, let’s go!” Blue said to Red. Blue was a naturally friendly person, and he tended to be extra clingy to those around him, so it was no surprise when he grabbed Red’s hand to lead him to medbay. Red didn’t say anything, but Blue did not sense any awkwardness from the other man. Red was usually very cocky, so Blue figured he was being just as smug as always.

They made it to medbay a few minutes later. Nobody else was inside, unfortunately. Blue was sort of hoping somebody else would be there too since he was still a little bit nervous. Oh, well. Might as well get this over with so that he can then feel safe around Red again.

“You know how to do it, right?” Blue asked, remembering that Red was not as experienced with these missions as he was.

“Yes,” Red said.

“Alright, I’ll be right here while you scan. Then, next meeting I’ll tell the others that I watched you do it!”

Red climbed up onto the machine that would scan him. He pressed a few of the buttons on the side panel that would start it up, and then he turned to look at Blue. They waited for a moment.

Nothing happened.

“Which button did you press?” Blue asked. “I’ve seen people accidentally press the orange one instead of the yellow one before. That just changes the setting instead of turning it on.”

Red looked at him for a moment before reaching over to the panel again. Blue watched as Red slowly pressed the yellow button. It made a beeping sound, indicating that it was ready to do a scan.

Nothing happened.

Why wasn’t anything happening?

“R-Red?” Blue stammered out. The green lasers were supposed to move across Red’s body by now. Was the machine broken? No, it couldn’t be. But that would mean…

Red took off his helmet, revealing a smirk on his face. He looked as he normally did for a moment: his midnight black hair falling into his face; his smile toothy and sharp; his skin clear of any blemish. In any other moment, Blue would think he was beautiful. However, when Red peered at him through his bangs, he saw his eyes glint red. When he opened his mouth, he saw an unnaturally long tongue slither out.

Red was an imposter.

Blue took a step back, and then another, slowly trying to get away from red. He was afraid that if he started running, he would be hunted down and killed. Maybe if he slowly retreated, he would run into somebody else who could help him.

Blue bumped into something solid, something that definitely was not a wall. Speak of the devil, and they shall appear. It was another crewmate!

“Black!” Blue happily greeted him when he saw who he just ran into. “We have to get out of here! Red is the imposter!”

Blue grabbed Black’s arm and went to pull him out of medbay, only to be met with a closed door. They were locked in. But it was two against one, right? Surely he and Black could take on Red. They could get out of this alive.

“Please,” Blue pleaded, turning to look at Red, “let us go, please. We won’t tell anyone, I promise! Just please-”

Blue was interrupted by getting slammed into the medbay doors. His helmet was ripped off, getting thrown to the side, before elbows entrapped him on both sides, hands gripping his wrists and restraining them tightly over his head. Blue gaped wide eyed at Black as he pressed him against the door, utterly confused.

“Wh-What’s g-going on?” Blue stuttered, scared to death. He was going to die here, wasn’t he?

“Calm down,” Red said as he approached the pair. He reached over to remove Black’s helmet as well, revealing his luscious white hair and sinister grin, his teeth just as sharp as Red’s. Black’s long, pointed tongue shot out and met Blue’s cheek. Blue struggled as he licked over his cheek, but he could not stop the shudder that also went through his body.

“Are you… Are you going to kill me?” Blue whispered, turning his face to the side in an attempt to get away from the tongue. 

“You’d be dead already if we were,” Black said against his skin, leaning down further to press his face into Blue’s neck.

“No,” Red said, “we want something different.”

“Different?” Blue questioned.

“You’re cute, Blue,” Black said.

“Cuter than any human has the right to be,” Red agreed.

“It would be a waste to kill such beauty.”

“But we can’t let anybody else have you.”

“What are you saying?” Blue asked.

Red ignored the question, instead whining to Black. “I thought you agreed that we’d share, yet here you are, hogging him all to yourself.”

Black growled before pulling Blue and turning him towards Red, holding him flush against his chest, his arms still restrained by Black’s hands. Red wasted no time in surging forward and pressing himself against Blue’s front, his hands finding their way to grip his hips and a leg pressing between Blue’s thighs. If he wasn’t blushing before, he sure was now. Blue was starting to understand what was going on, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“We want you to be ours,” Black whispered in his ear, his chin brushing against Blue’s cheek as he went to bite at his earlobe. Blue shuddered against him again, causing both men to smirk and press themselves closer to him.

“We want to keep you forever,” Red grinned at Blue, his face right in front of his own.

“We’ll keep you safe.” Another bite to the ear.

“We’ll keep you happy.” A tighter squeeze on his hips.

“We’ll protect you from getting killed or ejected no matter how many crews come here on missions.” A kiss on his skin right below his ear.

“We’ll bring you home with us when the time comes.” A forehead pressed against his own.

“We’ll make you feel good.” A tongue against his skin once more.

“We’ll keep you alive.” A second tongue brushing against his lips.

“We want you so badly,” both said at once.

“I know you’re probably scared,” Red said, “but we won’t hurt you. We won’t kill you. We promise to keep you safe.”

“Please,” Black said. “Will you have us?”

They paused in their advances to let Blue respond. Blue was baffled by what he was hearing. They wanted him? On one hand, he felt like he couldn’t trust anything they said. What if they killed him after all of this anyway? But on the other hand, Blue really wanted them. He found them both super attractive, and he never thought the day would come where they’d want him back. Even though they were the imposters, it would be nice to have two hot boyfriends as well as have a sure fire way of staying alive on these dangerous missions. He knew that this meant he would be betraying the other crewmates and letting them die, but they were going to die anyway, right? Might as well keep himself alive at least.

“Yes,” Blue said, out of breath slightly from how close and intimate they were already being.

Twin smirks pressed against Blue’s skin. Blue could feel his erection getting harder, and he was glad to be in these astronaut suits at the moment since they did well to conceal everything.

Oh… they concealed a lot. The imposters were obviously alien, so what could they be hiding under their suits?

“You’re thinking too much,” Black said.

“Just let yourself relax,” Red soothed him. “We’ll take good care of you.”

“We’ll try to go easy on you this time,” Black promised.

“No,” Blue protested. The two paused, pulling away slightly to look at him curiously.

“No?” Red asked.

“Don’t hold back,” Blue requested, his face heating up even more in embarrassment. He did not want to admit that he had always wanted something more rough, but if these two were going to take him, he wanted to feel good.

The imposters did not deny him his wish.

Red immediately went for his mouth, smashing his lips into the human’s and forcing his mouth open. Blue gasped as he felt Red’s tongue begin to enter his mouth, sliding over his teeth and intertwining with his own tongue. Black latched onto the side of his throat, sucking on his skin in an obvious attempt to start leaving marks. He let go of Blue’s wrists, and he reached up to begin finding the latches that would undo Blue’s suit.

Blue didn’t know what to do with his hands, but they felt wrong just swinging by his sides. As he felt Red’s tongue started to creep further into his mouth, he reached up to grip at Red’s suit, trying to pull him closer. Red groaned into his mouth, pushing him against Black further and digging his fingers hard into his hips. 

“Get that damn suit off him,” Red demanded, breaking away from their kiss.

“Maybe if you  _ helped, _ it would go faster,” Black retorted, but he finally managed to unlatch the suit and pull it down Blue’s arms. His undershirt was exposed, and while Blue expected the air to be cold, all he could feel was heat. Red stepped back so that Black could pull his suit all the way down. Blue stepped out of it, having slight difficulty due to Black not allowing him away from him. Once he was free from the suit, Red kicked it away and returned to press himself against Blue.

“Let’s take him on the scanner,” Red suggested. “Right where he was expecting me to prove I was innocent.”

Black allowed Red to pull Blue towards the scanner, all while taking his own suit off as they walked. When they got there, Red paused to also take his suit off. They were all left in their underclothes, all looking surprisingly human. 

“Lay down,” Black ordered Red. 

“Mmm, bossy,” Red smirked as he hopped onto the scanner, laying down with his legs spread open and waiting. “Do I get a prize for following orders?”

Black pushed Blue backwards on top of Red. As soon as Red had his prize, he slid his hands up Blue’s shirt and went straight to his nipples. Blue moaned as Red rubbed and pinched them, Red’s mouth sucking on his shoulder. 

“You gonna join us?” Red asked Black, his lips moving against Blue’s skin. Black moved forward, crawling on top of Blue so that they were chest to chest. He pressed his hips forward, gripping Blue’s own as he grinded against him. Blue was shocked at the erection he felt against his. It was big, but something felt off about it. As a matter of fact, he could feel Red’s on his ass too, and that felt weird as well. Before he could ask, though, Black swept forward to press a kiss against his lips. 

It started similar to the one Blue shared with Red earlier. It was rough, Black’s tongue determined to explore his mouth. However, Black did not stop pressing forward like Red did. His tongue traveled further and further back, reaching the back of Blue’s throat. Blue gurgled in shock, but there was not much he could do as Black went even further, his tongue going down his throat. He kept grinding as he did so, sending pleasurable shocks through Blue’s body.

“That’s it,” Red said from behind him as he continued to rub his hands up and down his body. He left mark after mark upon Blue’s skin as his hands began to travel lower, and lower, until he reached the waistband of Blue’s pants. He pulled them down swiftly, taking his underwear with them. His erection was now fully exposed, still getting grinded on by Black’s clothed one. It felt even better without his pants in the way, but it would be ideal to get every piece of clothing from all of them gone.

“Don’t freak out,” Red muttered as he went to remove his clothes. Why would Blue freak out? He had many questions in his head, but his mind quickly went blank when he felt two long, slick appendages wrap around his thighs, pulling his legs apart.

Holy shit, they had tentacles where their dicks should be. Blue whined as he felt a third one poking at his hole, teasing him. 

“Shhh,” Red shushed him, blowing air into his ear. “I told you, we’ll take good care of you.”

Black all but ripped the rest of all of their clothes off, pulling away Blue’s shirt and tossing it as far as he could. They were soon all naked, Blue’s legs spread by two of Red’s tentacles while Black pushed him so that he was laying flat against Red, Red’s face pressed to his shoulder, with his arms restrained above him by Black’s tentacles. Black still had his tongue deep down Blue’s throat with no visible intention of retreating anytime soon. Blue made whine after whine into Black’s mouth, his sounds muffled but obvious. 

Suddenly, Red’s third tentacle shoved its way into Blue’s hole, making him jolt to the new foreign feeling. He had never done anything like this before, and the tentacle was so much bigger than he was expecting. Red thrusted up into him, pushing deeper and deeper, farther than any human could possibly go. Red let out pleasured groans, each thrust accompanied by a loud growl or lewd moan. This excited Blue even more, and he could feel the need for release in his own cock. He was throbbing, and Black’s grinding was not enough. He whimpered to Black, hoping he would stroke him, pump him, anything.

Black grinned against his lips and did what Blue was not expecting. He assumed they would be taking him one at a time, but he was shocked to feel Black line up Blue’s cock with his own hole, which was similar to human anatomy despite the rest of their privates being vastly different, and he slid himself down on Blue’s erection. Blue practically screamed into Black’s mouth, his whole body shaking as Black began moving his hips against him, squeezing the already tight space around Blue and pushing him down even further on Red’s tentacle. It felt so good, better than anything Blue could imagine. There was no way they could possibly make him feel better.

He spoke too soon.

Blue already felt so full. He had Red deep inside him, his tentacle pushing as far in as he could go without causing him extreme pain, hitting his prostate again and again. His rhythm was fast while Black was riding him painfully slow, his ass grinding into him in long, hard movements. Their opposing movements made everything more intense, and he couldn’t imagine it getting anymore pleasurable until he felt a second tentacle pressing against his hole. One of Black’s tentacles had sneaked around to join in beside Red, and he did not hesitate to push in, stretching Blue more than he ever thought he was capable of being stretched. Blue writhed between them, gagging and choking on Black’s tongue as he tried to catch his breath. Black noticed his difficulties, so he pulled back to let Blue breathe properly again… or as properly as he could with two tentacles being thrusted at different paces up his ass and an imposter riding him with a hole that just had to be tighter than any human’s. 

“You feel so good,” Black groaned as he buried his face in Red’s throat, sucking on his skin and running his tongue over his Adam's apple. 

“So, so good,” Red agreed, his fingers bruising as he gripped Blue’s sides alongside Black’s already tight grip on his hips, thrusting up again and again and again, his pace picking up with each one. Blue could feel him get more and more desperate to fuck him senselessly. Blue knew his back and shoulders were covered in marks from Red’s sharp teeth, and it seemed like Black was determined to make his front match. 

“Please, please,” Blue begged, unsure if he could last much longer. He just wanted relief. He felt so full, so good, so wrecked. “Fuck me, please, faster, faster.”

“What do you want, baby?” Black asked, slowing his riding until he was barely moving. Blue cried out, wanting him to move, but Black held him still until he answered. Red continued his desperate pace, but it was painful with Black not moving.

“I want to cum, please,” Blue pleaded, whining as he tried to move his hips up against Black, but he pushed him back down. “Please, Black, r-ride me. R-Red, ah- Red! Fuck me, pleaaase.”

Blue whined and moaned, begging for Black to move again, for Red to speed up even further. They complied. Black leaned back so that he was peering down at Blue intensely, his hands on his chest as he began bouncing on him, riding him much faster than he had before. Black’s tentacle in his ass began to thrust harder, catching up to Red’s punishing pace. They fucked him, and fucked him, and absolutely fucked him. Blue was crying out in pleasure, screaming their names, feeling huge shots of pleasure across the entirety of his body as the two stimulated his nipples, rubbed his stomach, and dug their fingers into his skin as hard as they could, not leaving a single inch of his skin untouched. 

“Shit!” Black moaned as his movements suddenly became more erratic. He was groaning and growling as he fucked into Blue while simultaneously riding him into oblivion. Black leaned back until he was sitting straight up on top of Blue, giving Blue the perfect view of his flushed face. Red was panting behind him, his movements also erratic. They were all getting close.

One of Black’s hands gripped the control panel of the scanner, trying to give himself better leverage to fuck Blue. However, his hand slipped past the buttons, pressing a few of them accidentally. As Black fell back on top of Blue, riding and riding him, his insides clutching tightly on Blue’s cock, the light of the scanner turned on and began running past them. The buzzing of the lasers were covered up by the panting and moans coming from the three men as they felt themselves coming to their end.

Blue went first. He screamed out as he felt the two tentacles pushing against his prostate and the tight walls around his dick finally push him over the edge. He screamed, and he cried, and he came so hard that he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. His body spasmed all over, his limbs shaking hard. His head went blank. He couldn’t even think. 

Red turned Blue’s head so that he had access to his mouth, and he proceeded to shove his tongue down his throat like Black had done before. He kissed him hard, letting their spit combine and dribble down their chins messily. Red’s tentacles around Blue’s thighs gripped him hard, pulling them as far apart as they could as Red came deep inside Blue. Black followed soon after, his tentacles tightening around Blue wrists even more and his teeth nipping at his skin. The two held him close, their thrusts slowing down as they came within him. They were all breathing hard as they began to calm down, none of them moving for a moment.

“Ah,” Red huffed as he removed his tongue from Blue’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, Blue. That was amaaaazing.”

“We made the right choice with this one,” Black said.

“We sure did.”

Blue could not speak. He was too high off of the pleasure he just experienced. He couldn’t even think at the moment, his brain feeling like it had short circuited. They laid there for a moment, breathing together and enjoying the feeling of being pressed together.

Black was the one who moved first, pulling his tentacles away from Blue’s wrists and out of his hole. Blue sighed in relief as he felt the pressure out of his abused ass, relief that got better once Red removed himself as well.

Black stood up, but he did not go far. He looked at Blue as the human tried to stop himself from moving too much. He knew his body would be in a lot of pain later if he was not careful. 

“Let’s get him to bed,” Black suggested as he reached down to pull Blue to his feet. Blue stumbled, his legs not working. Red quickly stood up to help support him, pulling him to his check so that he wouldn’t fall.

“Yes, he’s completely exhausted,” Red said.

The imposters helped Blue back into his clothing while also taking turns holding Blue close while the other dressed as well. Red then proceeded to hook his arms around Blue’s knees and shoulders, lifting him up so that he would not have to walk. The medbay doors opened, and Red carried Blue back to the sleeping areas. Luckily, they didn’t run into anybody, and they managed to make it to Blue’s room without being seen.

“Where’s Black?” Blue asked, his voice raw from screaming and unable to come out as more than a whisper.

“He’s grabbing out suits and cleaning up so that we don’t all get ejected for making a mess in the medbay,” Red told him as he laid Blue down on his bed.

“Stay?” Blue pleaded.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

Red climbed into bed beside Blue, pulling him close to his chest. Soon, Black joined them, all three barely fitting in the one bed, but they made it work.

“Can’t we take a shower? We’re all sweaty and gross,” Blue complained.

“You can shower once we’re done with you later,” Red said.

“You can rest now, but don’t think we were going to let you off with just the one fuck today,” Black said.

“Besides,” Red said, sticking his nose in Blue’s bruised neck, “you smell so good.”

“And taste so good,” Black agreed, his tongue shooting out to lick across Blue’s skin.

Blue shuddered, feeling pleased that he made these imposters happy. That was a thought he never thought he would ever have, but here he was: content with his new alien lovers.

“Sleep now,” Black said.

“We can have more fun when you’re not so tired,” Red said.

Blue nodded, resting his head against Red’s chest. He sighed in happiness as he felt Red and Black’s arms around him, Red’s head resting on top of his own and Black pressed softly against his back. He was warm, safe, and happy in these imposters’ arms.

“Green was right, though,” Blue whispered right before he fell asleep. “Red was kind of sus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I decided to write a chapter two, and I will most likely make some more chapters in the future. If anybody has any kink requests, let me know. I need some alien kink ideas to work with or scenarios that you'd like to see. Comment any criticisms or requests you have. I'm totally okay with adding to the imposters' biology. I won't write rape or anything that I might be too uncomfortable with, but you can always comment and I will try to write any requests with these three!

“IT WAS RED! I SAW HIM KILL YELLOW! WHY WON’T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME?!” Pink raged at the other three at the meeting. Only four of them were left, and Pink was obviously desperate to catch the imposter.

“Red, Black, and I were together the entire time,” Blue stated. 

“So it had to be you,” Black said.

“You were the only one that wasn’t with us,” Red said.

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Pink accused. “Why are you working with him? Oh no, you’re all imposters aren’t you?! You’re all in this together!”

“It’s useless,” Red said, “you’ve been caught.”

All votes were in. Three for Pink and one for Red.

“You murderers! You’ll never get away with this! The next group will find you out! You’ll pay for this!!” Pink screamed as she was dragged to the airlock by Black and Red. Blue watched as she was ejected into space. At the start of this mission, he would have been upset by this occurrence: of watching an innocent die. However, now, he felt nothing but relief that it wasn’t him or his two lovers.

The imposters.

Black and Red waved out the windows, watching as Pink floated further out in space. They stretched once they could no longer see the exiled crewmate, turning to set their gazes to Blue, who was still standing by the emergency button.

Blue perked up when he saw them looking at him, feeling his cheeks heat up beneath his helmet. They were officially alone on the ship, the imposter’s mission complete. They foiled the crewmate’s mission.

“We have some time before Earth will send more to continue their plans here,” Red said as they stalked closer to Blue, taking off their helmets as they did so, discarding them on the floor. “Whatever shall we do to wait them out?”

“We could always have a little fun,” Black said, right in front of Blue now. “We have a pretty plaything here that requires our attention.”

Black reached up to remove the helmet from Blue’s head, gently setting it on the table beside him. He brushed Blue’s dark hair away from his face, smiling down at him as he blushed from how soft he was being.

“You’re cute,” Black said before leaning down and kissing Blue lightly on his lips. “I think you need a reward for going along with us in our plans. You deserve a prize for choosing the right side.”

“What sort of prize?” Blue asked, tugging on Black’s astronaut suit. He knew what they were hiding under all of their layers, and he wanted them to show him again.

“Oh, no,” Red said, coming up beside him and resting a hand on Blue’s ass. “This is all about you, my love.”

“I think it’s time for an emergency meeting, Red,” Black said. 

“Why Black, of course. This is an emergency situation, after all.” Red grinned. He reached around Blue, his chest pressing against his side, and hit the emergency meeting button. “I’ve called this meeting because we have a crewmate among us who requires our services.”

Blue was blushing profusely right now. What were they planning on doing? He was expecting them to do what they usually did and fuck him simutaneously, just like the first time, but it seemed like they were wanting to try something new today.

Black turned Blue so that he was facing the table with the emergency button on it. “Why don’t you kneel in front of him, Red? I’m sure he’ll find it thrilling to have you in front.”

Red did as he was told and got on his knees in front of Blue. He peered up at Blue, a heated look in his eyes. He licked his lips as he leaned forward to grip his thighs and lean against his stomach. Black unlatched the locks on Blue’s suit, allowing Red to pull it down so that Blue was left in his boxers.

“No underclothes today?” Red asked.

“I was too lazy to put them on,” Blue said.

“Are you sure it wasn’t because you wanted to seduce us today?” Black asked.

“You fuck me like everyday, I don’t think I’d need to be in just my underwear to turn you guys on. You don’t have an off switch.”

“Got that right,” Red agreed as he pulled down Blue’s boxers, exposing him fully. Blue’s suit and boxers were kicked far away by Black, getting them out of the way. 

Red’s long tongue slithered out of his mouth. He smirked at Blue before leaning forward and licking up his stomach.

“Ah-wait, what are you guys planning on doing?” Blue asked, trying to get answers before he would be unable to think or speak properly for a while.

“We told you,” Black said.

“We’re rewarding you for giving us your love,” Red said.

“Just relax and let us do all the work.”

Blue gasped as Red’s tongue shot out and wrapped around his hardening cock. He looked smugly up at Blue as he closed the distance between them until he was taking him into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around him more and more, tightening into a painfully amazing grip. He started bobbing his head up and down, causing Blue to moan loudly and throw his head back against Black’s chest.

“That’s it, baby,” Black whispered into his ear, his hands flowing down his body slowly. “You like your gift? Do you like what we do to you?”

“Y-Yes! I do!” Blue groaned, wanting more. “Please, t-touch m-eee.”

Red chuckled, sending vibrations through his cock. Blue’s hips shot forward, chasing that feeling. Red did not disappoint. He hummed against him, rubbed his tongue just the right way, and deepthroated him without gagging. Did these aliens even have a gag reflex? Red sure didn’t seem to have one.

Black’s tongue trailed down Blue’s throat, massaging his skin. He went further down, running his tongue along his shoulders, his upper back, down his spine, and all the way until he reached his firm cheeks. He was kneeling behind him now, and Blue’s breath hitched when he felt two hands grab at his hips before something wet poked at his hole.

“Blaaack, is that your-” Before Blue could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Black shoving his tongue straight into his hole. Blue cried out, wiggling between the imposters as he felt Red’s mouth getting him off and Black’s tongue plunging deeper into him. Their tongues might not be as big or thick as their tentacles were, but his lovers were still expertly pleasuring him with them. They knew exactly how to move to get him to moan. They knew the precise place to hit to get him crying their names.

“Ahaaah,” Blue moaned, and he moaned. He could barely think. Black was now thrusting his tongue deep in and out of his hole, going as far as he could. He hit his prostate again and again, spot on each time. It sent jolts of pleasure throughout Blue’s body that was only enhanced by Red blowing him. 

Blue’s body jerked intensely at the feeling of their tongues, and he had to grip tightly onto Red’s shoulders in front of him to prevent himself from falling over. 

“Ah, I’m-ahhh-I’m gonna-” Blue stuttered, unable to speak properly.

And then they stopped. They both paused what they were doing, Black still in his ass and Red looking up at him while he stopped moving his mouth around his cock. Blue groaned as they did so, frustrated that they weren’t continuing.

“Fuck you,” Blue panted, “wh-why did you stop?”

Red removed himself from his cock, smirk still full force on his face. “You thought we’d let you cum right away? We may be rewarding you here, but that does not mean you won’t have to work for it.”

Black pulled out too, and Blue thought that they were truly going to walk away and let him struggle with this problem by himself. However, Black just pushed him so that he was suddenly against the table in front of him, leaning chest against the wood, ass straight out behind him, and Red no longer in sight since all he could see was the table. Red was still there, though, that was for sure. He could feel him grabbing his ankles, steadying him as he slowly brought his tongue over his cock again, not making enough movements to get him back to his desperate need to cum, but enough that kept him stimulated and whining.

“You’re all ours, Blue,” Black said as he pressed himself back against Blue’s body. Blue forgot that the two were still wearing their suits, and the feeling of the cloth against his bare back was odd, but he found that he liked it. They hadn’t even bothered to get naked before trying to orally fuck him. That was hot. 

And then Black’s gloved fingers kneaded his ass before one sunk into his hole. It was different from a tongue or tentacle. The cloth of the suit gave more resistance, and so his fingers did not move as smoothly into him. Blue had his hands pressed against the table, begging them to go faster and to let him cum. 

“Stop teasing, please,” Blue begged.

“What was that?” Black asked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I just want to cum, please. I can’t take anymore of this.”

“Did you like our tongues? Do you wish us to continue from before?”

“Yes! I didn’t want you to fucking stop!!” Blue cried.

Finally, they stopped teasing. Red closed his mouth around him again, blowing him faster now. It felt more intense now that Blue could not see what he was doing. He had no idea how he was going to move next. Black kneeled once again and plunged his tongue back into his hole, but this time he began sucking too. He ate him out while pushing his tongue in further and further, making sure to abuse his prostate as much as he could. Blue was grunting nonstop now. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was warmth around his cock and a chilled tongue deep inside his ass. None of his other senses were working. All he could feel were his nerves on fire from pleasure and the vibrations going through his body as Red and Black hummed and laughed against him. They were obviously amused by how into this Blue was.

Blue couldn’t hold back forever. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and soon he pushed over it. There was one hit against his prostate too many, one bob of the head too much, and he was suddenly reaching down to pull on Red’s hair to get him to pause his movements as he came down his throat. Red swallowed his cum, his tongue making sure he was completely clean before he pulled away. Black removed his tongue too, and Blue collapsed fully against the table in satisfaction.

He thought they were done.

But they were growling behind him.

Blue was laying on his stomach one second, and then he was on his back the next. He stared in bewilderment above him as the imposters hovered above him, both now free of their own suits, major bulges in their pants.

“Our turn,” Red said.

“You wanna go first?” Black asked Red.

“No, you can. I want to be the one fucking him when he cums again, and that won’t be for a moment.”

Black shrugged before spreading Blue’s legs apart and stepping between them.

“Give me a safe word,” Black demanded.

“Huh?” Blue asked, confused.

“You just orgasmed, so this might be a little too intense for you, so we need a safe word in case you need us to stop immediately,” Red explained.

Blue could still barely think after that last round, but he managed to think of something he knew he would not forget in the moment if he was desperate to stop. “Chile.”

“Chile?” Black questioned.

“I fucking hate chile, so if you hear me saying that during sex, you’ll know for sure I’m having a bad time.”

Black chuckled, but he didn’t question it further. Instead, he leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Blue’s lips. The kiss was innocent enough for a moment, but then Black grabbed him by the hips and pulled him so that his crotch was rubbing right against the expanding bulge in his pants. Blue gasped as Black began to grind against him, rubbing himself against Blue. At his gasp, Black managed to slip his tongue into Blue’s mouth. He tasted strange, and Blue realized that he was tasting his own ass on Black’s lips. It disgusted him for a second, but as Black continued to hump him, he found himself not minding it after a while.

Black was right about this being more intense, though. Blue’s cock was way too overstimulated at the moment, and every movement Black made was on the verge of painful. Blue kept with it, though, knowing that it would turn to pleasure soon, and he’d have pleased his lovers.

Soon, Black was panting into Blue’s mouth. Blue could see how worked up he was getting, and a moment later, the tentacles were spilling out of Black’s pants. They slid over Blue’s hips, one wrapping around his thigh, another wrapping around his cock, and a third pushing its way into Blue’s hole. Blue gasped at the overwhelming feeling of being filled just after an orgasm, unsure if he was ready to be fucked with no recovery period. When Black started thrusting, though, Blue decided he was fine with it. Painful shocks went through his body, but he found that he liked them, as they did leave to pleasure too. He was liking the torture his cock was going through.

Black didn’t last as long as usual, probably due to the fact that he was so turned on while tongue deep within Blue that he was already aching in his pants, but it was enough time for him to get Blue desperate to cum again. Blue was feeling himself grow extra hard again, and the painful movements were now complete pleasure again. Blue whined beneath him, asking for Black to make him cum again, but Black came before he could get there. Black’s seed filled him, and Blue tried to grind up against him so that the pleasure would keep coming, but Black pulled away. Blue whined as Black pulled out, retracting his tentacles and stepping back. 

However, his lovers had planned for this to happen apparently, because Red immediately took his place. While Black was busy with him, Red had removed his clothes, his tentacles free to reach towards him as soon as it was his turn. Red lifted Blue and laid him on his back fully on the table, the emergency button digging into his shoulder. The imposter climbed on top of him, pulling his legs over his shoulders so that he had full access to Blue’s ass. The alarm went off when he was laid against it, and as Red plunged a tentacle into his hole, the emergency alarm went off again and again as Red thrusted into him. 

“Think you can take more?” Red asked him.

Blue was confused, but he nodded. “Y-Yes!”

Red grinned as a second tentacle also poked at his hole. Blue was used to his lovers tag teaming him, so he knew that he could take both at once. He just wished that the third one would grab his cock so that he could have that extra stimulation back. 

The second tentacle pushed into his ass, filling Blue up even more. He loved the high that came from fucking his imposters. Being penetrated by two tentacles felt so good, and he knew that he would never get enough of it.

And then, he got an even bigger surprise when the third tentacle moved to join the others. Blue’s eyes widened as he felt it begin to push in, stretching him further than he had ever been before. It burned for a bit before the tentacle popped all the way in. Blue was gasping, moaning Red’s name in cracked syllables. He was so full. He felt so good.

The alarm went off one more time before Red let loose inside of Blue. Blue was expecting the cum to only come from one of the tentacles, but apparently all three were capable of ejaculating. He could feel the cum coat his insides, and that sent him over the edge once more. Blue came right over his stomach, his orgasm harder than the first one even though he wasn’t aware that was possible. 

Red pulled out, and he and Black helped sit Blue up so that he was off of the emergency button. 

“Are you able to walk?” Black asked.

“I think so,” Blue said. The two helped him stand up, but as soon as he took his first step, he stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Luckily, he had two aliens to catch him as he fell. They grabbed him from each side, supporting him as they brought him over to a chair to rest on.

“You’ll have to take a few days off of tasks to recover,” Red told him. “I’m sure you’ll feel some discomfort in your legs for a while, so take it easy.”

“It’ll be longer if you keep fucking me like that,” Blue said, still feeling out of breath. “Especially if you have any new surprises in store.”

The two just smirked at him, and he knew he was fucked… literally.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” Black said.

“We have plenty of time to ourselves before a new crew is here,” Red said. “You’ll get bored easily. It’s a good thing you have us here to distract you.”

Blue shook his head in amusement. “Literally every other crewmate is always right about you guys. You killed right in front of Pink, didn’t you? You wanted her to argue with us about it at the meeting.”

Red shrugged. “Of course, I enjoy the chaos.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one on one time with Blue and Red. Black will get his turn next chapter. :)

“Red, I swear! I know this was your doing!” Blue shouted as he blindly wandered the halls of the Skeld. He had been in the middle of emptying the trash chute in O2 when the lights suddenly turned off. It was pitch black save for the little flashlight that he had on his suit, but it was not enough to see very far into the darkness. He could barely see his own hands. 

There was silence. Neither of the imposters answered, and while both of them had been off doing their own things, Blue knew that it had to have been Red who sabotaged the lights. He had a habit of doing that randomly to mess with Blue. Red thought it was so funny to watch him stumble around aimlessly in an attempt to fix the lights. Sometimes he’d sneak into electrical with him and flip the switches back off when Blue focused on another. It would take forever for him to turn back on the lights, and when he did, Red would laugh at his frustration before fucking him.

Sometimes Black joined in, but he was not as into pranks and antics as Red was. He would approach Blue straight on, push him against a wall, and fuck him senselessly. Both imposters knew how to make him feel insanely good, whether it was one of them giving him a quick blow job, the other shoving their tentacles in his ass, or both tag teaming him and making him feel like his brain had melted. He loved his imposters, and he absolutely loved what they did to him.

Blue’s hand found the wall just outside of storage, tracing along it until he got to the doorway to electrical. He entered the room, approaching the electrical box in order to get the power back to the lights. He opened the box, studied the lights blinking at him that showed which switches were on, and then reached out to flip on one of the others. 

It immediately switched back off.

“Red, no, I am not in the mood to deal with this right now,” Blue sighed, reaching out to flip the switch once more.

“Not in the mood?” Red hummed in his ear, suddenly pressing up against Blue’s back and encircling his arms around his waist. Since they were alone on the ship and Blue didn’t have to worry about his lovers turning off the O2 and killing him, none of them were wearing their space suits. This made it really easy for Red’s hand to slip into Blue’s waistband to brush against his cock.

“Red! I’ve got tasks to do!” Blue protested.

“We both know those tasks are meaningless for you.”

“At least let me turn the lights back on.”

“Hmm… no.”

Red spun Blue around and pushed him up against the electrical panel. The switches pressed into his back as Red shoved his tongue down Blue’s throat, drowning out any other protests he might have had. Blue squeaked in surprise, but he went with it and leaned into the kiss, moving his lips against Red’s as his tongue snaked further and further down his throat. Blue was getting better at not choking on his imposters’ tongues or tentacles. He was getting used to the inhuman sensations. He was completely willing to take on their alien biology. 

Red pulled away, making Blue whine and follow after, trying to resume their kiss. Red held him against the wall, though, keeping him still as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I want to absolutely ruin you,” Red whispered, causing Blue to shudder. His tongue circled around his ear, his sharp teeth nibbling on the cartilage. 

“Then ruin me,” Blue told him.

Suddenly, Red’s arms transformed. In their place there were tentacles, more than the three Blue was used to being fucked with. He did not know that his imposters were hiding more of their biology, and he wondered in that moment what else they hadn’t shown him yet. He was excited to find out.

“This is new,” Blue said as the tentacles wrapped around him, some pinning his arms above his head, others pulling his legs apart, and one slithering around his waist and squeezing lightly. 

“We’re shapeshifters,” Red said. “You see what we look like in our human forms daily, but we can create more tentacles, more ways to pleasure you. We didn’t want to show you everything at first because we wanted to ease you into all of this.”

“Thank you,” Blue said, “but this is so hot, there was no need to hide. Please, Red, just… just fuck me, please.”

Red clucked his tongue at him condescendingly, shaking his head as he peered down into Blue’s eyes. “What’s the fun in just going for it? No, we need to work up to that, darling.”

The tentacles tightened on Blue’s wrists and thighs, keeping him restrained with no chance of escape.

“Safe word,” Red said.

“Chile,” Blue stated.

“Good. Don’t forget it.”

Red’s tongue shot out once more, this time sliding around Blue’s throat as Red attached his lips to his skin. Blue moaned softly as Red sucked and bit along his throat, leaving hickies on as much skin as he could. He worked his way down, his tongue sliding from his throat and down against his shoulders as he began to bruise the skin there. A tentacle replaced his tongue around his throat, settling there softly and not putting pressure, as to not choke him. 

Traveling down further, Red’s mouth closed around one of Blue’s nipples. Blue tried to arch his back into the feeling, but the tentacles kept him in place.

“Reeeeed,” Blue whined, “pleaseeee.”

Red ignored him, choosing to move to his other nipple instead of responding. His sharp teeth grazed against it. It felt good, but Blue wanted so much more. He struggled against the tentacles, trying to move so that he could touch Red and make him move along faster, but they did not budge. It was futile to try and move.

Blue was rock hard now, his cock aching to be touched. He whined and cried to Red, begging him to stimulate him, but Red refused to listen. He kept sucking on his nipples, giving him some of the pleasure he wanted, but nowhere near what he really wanted. He was working on his body agonizingly slow. He just wanted more.

“Red please,” Blue begged. “Touch me, please, I can’t…. I need it.”

“Touch you?” Red asked. “Am I not touching you enough? I’ve got you wrapped all up in my tentacles right now, but that’s not enough for you?”

“Pleeaaaase,” Blue cried, trying to grind forward, wishing for any kind of friction, but only being met with the fabric of his own pants. It wasn’t enough.

“Where am I neglecting to touch you? I don’t see anything in need of… stimulation.”

“My cock! Please, touch me! Fuck me! Anything, just please go faster!”

One of Red’s tentacles slowly slid down his body, running across his skin, his body jolting when the cool texture of it rubbing across his stomach. It slid down, breaching his pants to wrap around his dick. Blue cried out, trying to thrust into its hold on him, wanting to be pumped. The tentacle around his waist roughly held him back, though, pressing his hips tight against the panel behind him. He had no control.

“Don’t be naughty,” Red said. “I decide when you get fucked, so don’t try to move and anger me. Though, I might be more willing to go faster if you begged a little more.”

Red leaned up to press a kiss to Blue’s lips.

“Beg for me.”

Blue’s face was completely flushed, his body steaming hot despite Red barely even getting started with him. Being bounded by Red’s tentacles was extremely sexy, but he still wished he would go:

“Faster!” Blue begged when Red pulled away for a second. “Please fuck me, already, Red! I need you so badly!”

“More,” Red said.

“I need you inside of me right fucking now! I need to feel you, please! Red, I’m desperate here, can’t you see? Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Red, please, do it, get on with thiiiiiiis, ahhhh-” Blue’s words got cut off by a moan as the tentacle around his cock began pumping him, finally giving him that stimulation that he needed.

“Good,” Red said before shoving his tongue into Blue’s mouth.

“Mnghhh,” Blue tried to speak, but his words were muffled as he found himself once again deepthroating Red’s tongue. The tentacles around his thighs spread his legs more, the one around his cock pumped faster, and one more moved around them to slide both his and Red’s pants down. Red was fully exposed now, and Blue saw that he was not kidding when he was talking about being able to shapeshift in order to create even more tentacles to please him. Where there were usually three tentacles for his crotch, Red was now sporting five, each larger than normal too. The tentacles around Blue’s thighs suddenly lifted him off the ground, coaxing Blue so that he would wrap his legs around Red’s hips. Red pressed his body fully against his, digging his back further into the light switches behind him. Two of the newly exposed tentacles slide up his chest to rub against his nipples. A third crept along his buttcheeks, caressing the soft skin for a moment before finding its well to his hole. It poked at it, but he did not enter.

Red stopped completely, pulling his tongue out of Blue’s mouth. 

“Say my name,” Red demanded. 

“Red,” Blue said, aching at the loss of movement.

Red pressed his tentacle into Blue’s hole one hard thrust, filling him completely. Blue cried out in pleasure as he kept thrusting, the tentacle on his cock pumping again and the others stimulating the rest of his body once more. 

“My name,” Red said.

“Red!” Blue screamed, tears in his eyes from how good he felt. Red rewarded him by shoving a second tentacle into his ass, stretching him so that both could thrust into him simultaneously.

“Again,” Red said.

“Red! Red, Red, Red, Red, Reeeeeeeeed,” Blue chanted, hoping for the last tentacle to enter him as well. His wish was granted when he felt it poke at his ass. This one slid in slower than the others, easing into him cautiously. He may have been fucked hard before with multiple tentacles at once, but these ones were bigger than Red had them before, and both of the imposters were always adamant about making sure Blue was safe and not getting gravely injured. 

They cared.

“That’s it,” Red said as all three tentacles were not thrusting into Blue. “You’re such a good little human, taking Black and me day after day without complaint, giving us your trust and loyalty over your own species. You deserve all of this and more, to be fucked and loved until the end of eternity. And we will provide that for you.”

Red’s movements were becoming more erratic as he kept fucking into his crewmate. Blue’s pleasured cries filled the air, him unable to get words out anymore. He was being overstimulated by the tentacles railing him, pumping his cock, and tightening around every other part of his body. It was so much, and he was loving every second of it.

“You feel so good,” Red groaned, pounding into Blue’s ass very hard now, confident that he would be fine now that he was stretched more. He was panting in Blue’s ear, groaning and growling at each thrust into that amazingly tight hole of Blue’s. Even after all of their fucking, Blue still managed to pleasure him and Black to the point of them losing control.

Blue couldn’t hold back any longer. The constant hits against his prostate and the wild pumping of his cock pushed him over the edge. His body began to shudder intensely, his mind going completely blank as pleasure filled his entire being. He came hard, cum flinging up onto his stomach and all over the tentacle around his cock. Red held him still as Blue shook against him, the tentacles in his hold beginning to thrust in uneven intervals as Red came closer to the edge too.

“Ah, Ah, Ahhhhhhhaaaaaa-” Red moaned against Blue’s throat as he thrusted one last time. He bit down on Blue’s skin as he emptied into him, all three tentacles filling him with his sperm. The two tentacles on Blue’s nipples also came, spilling white all over his chest. The two held still, their breaths wild as they panted in each others’ ears. They were both trembling from their orgasms, unable to properly function for a moment. 

“R-Red,” Blue whispered when he could think again. His body was sore, but in the best way possible. Red pulled away from his throat to look him in the eyes. He admired the flushed look on Blue’s face, loving the way his skin shined from sweat and how he had that dopey look on his face. They were both bathing in that glorious afterglow that they knew would stick with them all day. 

“You’re beautiful,” Red said as he began to retract his tentacles. Blue was finally able to move his limbs, but he did not remove his legs from around Red. Instead, he leaned his upper body forward, wrapping his arms around Red’s neck and resting against his chest. Red’s tentacles shifted back into arms, and his hands went to hold Blue firmly against him, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Red struggled for a moment, removing one hand to do the difficult task of maneuvering them awkwardly to get their pants back on. Blue’s shirt had ridden up during their session, and it had already slid back down to cover the mess they had made. Once they were both fully clothed, he went back to holding Blue in a firm grip, easily carrying him away from the electrical panel.

“Did you want to continue your task of turning back on the lights?” Red teased him.

“Ugh, no,” Blue said. “I just want to go lay down and cuddle.”

“As you wish,” Red said, turning to walk away from electrical, not bothering to fix the lights. That task could be left for another time. He took Blue to their room, which normally held all of the male crewmates working on the mission, but currently only held them. He laid Blue down on his bed, attempting to detangle him from himself so that he could get them situated easier and maybe clean them up a little, but Blue would not let go. Red sighed, deciding it was better to just clean up later. He climbed into bed with Blue, holding him close.

Blue pressed his face into Red’s shoulder, his limbs entangled with his and their bodies pressing against one another. After the hardcore sex he just had, he deserved to rest for a while with a warm cuddle buddy.

“You two look like you had fun,” Black’s voice came from the darkness suddenly. Blue felt the bed behind him dip as Black joined them, his arms wrapping around him from behind. “I’ve gotta admit, it was fun to listen to.”

“Where were you at?” Blue asked, sighing in content from being held so lovingly on both sides.

“The vents.” Blue couldn’t see him, but he knew Black was smirking. Of course he was listening to them. What better things did the imposter have to do? It wasn’t like their own mission of sabotaging the ship as much as they could before a new crew boarded was more important or anything.

“He’s completely fine with us showing all of our biology,” Red told him.

“Is he?” Black said. “Then I guess I won’t have to hold back when it’s my turn with him later.”

Blue had a feeling that his sex life was about to become even more intense than it already was. He decided that he was perfectly happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any requests for scenarios, different one shots for Among Us, specific alien biology, or anything like that, let me know in the comments and I might write them depending on how comfortable I am with the request. I 100% won't write rape, so if it's anything like that, please keep in mind that I won't consider it. Also, let me know any constructive criticism if you have any! I know sometimes my writing isn't the best, but you guys seem to be enjoying this, so I'm really trying my best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments. They really inspire me to keep writing this since I know you are actually enjoying it XD. I currently have at least three more chapter ideas that I could write just from the requests you have asked for in the comments. I will try to write them and do them justice in the future. Anyway, if you have any other requests or any constructive criticism, please let me know! I'll happily accept anything, especially if it'll make my writing better and more enjoyable to read for all of you! :)

Blue sat in navigation, charting the ship’s destination. They had received word that the new crew was on their way to the Skeld to continue the mission that had been started there. That meant that Blue had to do some tasks before they got there to make it look like they had been keeping up with things and not just having sex, cuddling, and all around slacking off 24/7. Blue had to make sure that the Skeld was going in the right direction so that the new crew could get there without any problems. Part of him wanted to move the ship away so that they wouldn’t make it and just die off in space instead of getting murdered there one by one, but he knew that would cause even more suspicion on Earth. They had to dispose of them properly.

Black sat in the chair next to him, staring at Blue with a soft look in his eyes as he watched him do his task. Red was off doing who knew what. He was probably sleeping or something like that. 

“Darling,” Black said, startling Blue. He frowned when he saw the human jump at his voice. He leaned forward, giving him a worried look. “You’re too stressed.”

“I’m not stressed,” Blue lied.

“You’re literally shaking from it, dear,” Black said. Blue blushed a little bit at the pet names. He still could not believe that these aliens who fucked him so well turned around and called him such sweet names. They were so gentle and considerate with him, but then they would make him scream their names later on. It was such a wild dynamic.

“Of course I’m stressed!” Blue exclaimed. “I have to get these tasks done so that the new crew isn’t suspicious!”

Black moved so that he was kneeling in front of Blue between him and the navigation board. He rubbed his hands up Blue’s calves, massaging them slowly as he leaned his cheek against Blue’s thigh and gazed up at him. Blue’s entire face was red now, making Black smirk.

“How about this,” Black said as his hands came to rest against his knees, applying pressure. “You let me take care of you right now and provide you with some stress relief, and then afterwards you go take a nap while Red and I finish the rest of the tasks.”

“Do you even know how to do them?” Blue asked.

Black looked offended for a second. “Of course we do! We have to fake them, don’t we? If we didn’t know how to do them, we would not be alive right now. We would have been found out and ejected a long time ago.”

“Then why have I been the only one doing these tasks lately?”

Black ignored the question. Instead, he slid his hands up his thighs as he leaned up, slipping between his legs, to get closer to Blue’s face. “Are you going to take me up on my offer?”

Blue stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, debating if he should give in or if he should push him away in annoyance that the two imposters let him suffer alone for so long.

“You wanted me to stress just so you could do this, didn’t you?” Blue accused him.

“Why, of course,” Black admitted, not even bothering to deny it. 

“Then why should I let you?” 

Black pressed a soft kiss to Blue’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip for a second before pulling away. “Because you love me.”

He gripped his fingers around Blue’s hips, leaning down to press his cheek into Blue’s stomach. “And I love you too.”

And then, he slid down further, his head between Blue’s legs, right by the tent growing in his pants, and he stared up through his eyelashes at Blue with a seductive look on his face. “And because you know it will feel good.”

Blue groaned. “Ugh, why are you so hot? You know what this shit does to me.”

Black grinned. “I know.”

Black’s fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants, skin brushing against skin as he slowly pulled down his parts and underwear, slipping them down his legs and off his feet. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blue’s inner thigh, just below his hardening cock. He kept eye contact with Blue the entire time, watching as Blue’s face grew redder and redder with blush. Even after all this time, Blue still felt slightly embarrassed about being exposed.

“Do you want to feel good? Black asked.

Blue nodded.

“Use your words, darling.”

“Yes,” Blue whispered. “Please.”

Black tongue crept out, slithering out between his teeth as the grin stayed on his face. The look on his face was menacing, seductive, and smug, and it made Blue shiver as his tongue licked up his thigh until it got to his cock. It wrapped around his cock tightly as Black closed the rest of the gap between him and his cock and slid his mouth over it. Blue threw his head back and moaned as Black began to work his magic: sucking, bobbing his head, squeezing slightly with his tongue while somehow rubbing at every inch sensitive skin all at once, and gripping his hips with bruising pressure. Blue panted as he blew him, his cock throbbing in the wet expanse of Black’s mouth. Black was deep throating him, making Blue suddenly thrust his hips into him. Black obviously had no gag reflex, which made it even hotter. Blue tried to hold back after his accidental thrust, not wanting to hurt him, but Black guiding his hips to do it again. He encouraged him to start up a steady rhythm of light thrusting. Blue had a feeling that Black would be fine with him roughly fucking his throat, but the slow pace was amazing and he did not want to change that. It felt so good.

“Black,” Blue moaned, “fuck, it feels so good. Don’t stop, please, oh you better not st-stop. Uh, ah ah aahaaaaa.”

Blue kept moaning, filling the room with his lewd noises. He held tightly onto the armrests of the chair he was on, his knuckles turning white. He threw his head back as Black kept going, the sounds of his mouth on his cock adding to the noises in the room.

“Black, I, ahhh, I’m gonna… ah, hah- I’m gonna cum,” Blue grunted out, his words broken apart. Black was ruining him with his mouth alone. He could barely handle it.

Black sped up, increasing his movements and making Blue moan more. Blue could not form any more words. All he could concentrate on was the pleasure going through his body, all stemming from Black’s lips around his cock. Black was humming, moaning, and making more noises against him, sending vibrations through him. He made the entire experience more intense somehow, and Blue knew he was going to absolutely explode in a moment.

“Ah-hah-ah~” Blue panted. “Bl-ahhhh, haaaaa hah- Bl-blaaaahhhhck.”

Blue hands shot forward to tangle themselves in Black’s hair, holding his head firmly between his legs as he began to shake and scream. Pleasure burst out from his cock and rushed up the entirety of his body. Blue was trembling hard, and though he had stopped Black’s head from moving too much as he came, his tongue still tightened around him, milking him and causing more pressure to send more pleasure throughout him in smaller bursts. His cum shot straight down Black’s throat from how far Black was deep throating him. Black willingly let himself swallow it, grinning again at his work. When he finally pulled away, Blue was still shaking, still reveling in his intense orgasm. 

Black reached up to pull Blue into his arms, holding the boy as he calmed down from his high. Blue’s body felt good, and his cock still throbbed from the feeling of bursting. He couldn’t think, and he was happy to let himself fall into Black’s lap on the floor. He clung to his shirt and buried his face into his throat, trying to calm down enough to be able to speak.

“Where,” Blue started when he could once again use his brain. “Where did THAT come from?”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?” Black asked innocently.

“How do you guys always manage to make a mess of me with even the simplest of actions. Yet, you turned a simple blowjob into something  _ amazing _ .”

Black chuckled, holding the crewmate closer to him. “I’m glad to have made you feel good.”

They stayed there for a few moments, Blue enjoying the peaceful sensation of his post-orgasm while Black sat there staring at his human in amazement, loving how he got to hold Blue in his arms like that. He never would have imagined that he would find a human so willing to let him love him, but he was glad that he and Red had found Blue.

A moment later, Blue realized that he could feel something odd against his thighs. It took him a second to figure out what it was, but he soon realized that it was the feeling of Black’s own hardon - or hardons?- rubbing against him through his pants. Blue knew then that their session was not over yet. Black was going to bring him to another intense orgasm, and he could not wait to get to it.

“Somebody is turned on by this,” Blue said, pulling away from their embrace to look Black in the eyes.

“You’re so damn hot, how could I not be?” Black asked, groaning lowly when Blue began to grind his naked form against his crotch.

“You made me feel so good,” Blue said, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you take what you want now? Make me feel good again. Fuck me, huh? Why don’t you take me right here and now?”

“I wanna try something different,” Black said. “Red and I always fuck you so hard, but… can I try it slowly this time? I want to feel you softly moving against my cock. I want to caress your body as I make love to you.”

Blue shuddered, excited. “Please do. I want to feel you inside me, however way you see fit.”

Black let out a shaky breath, happy to hear him say that. He lifted Blue off of him slightly so that he could slip his pants off, revealing one large, thick tentacle instead of the multitude that he usually sported. It might have only been one tentacle, but it would definitely be enough to satisfy Blue. He slipped his shirt off next, giving Blue the nice view of his perfect abs.

Black leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Blue’s lips. They moved their lips together slowly, their tongues gliding together in a gentleness that was rare during their sexy times. Usually it was rough when they had sex and fluff when they were not, but this time, Black took his time. He carefully explored Blue’s mouth, trying to find every nook and cranny that made up the space. Blue was very glad that they had brushed their teeth not too long ago. He could taste everything that made up Black, and the hint of mint was much better than any leftover food taste would be.

As they continued their kiss, Black lowered Blue back onto his lap, his tentacle brushing up against Blue’s ass. Blue whined at the feeling, wanting Black to stick it in him already, but Black kept the slow pace going. His lips left Blue’s as he traveled down, placing light, feathery kisses against his skin all the way to his chest, only breaking once to lift the shirt off of him. Once there, he rested his head against where his heart was located, listening to his racing heartbeat.

“I never want to let you go,” Black sighed, his arms sliding around Blue’s waist as he pulled him even further against him. 

“Then don’t,” Blue said. “But please, you’ve gotta fuck me. Quickly, slowly, I don’t care! Just please, fill me!”

Black smirked against his skin. “So impatient.”

Black’s tentacle began to slowly push into him, making sure to prolong that feeling of first being filled so that he could hear Blue’s little whines of sudden pleasure. He kept pushing in until Blue’s ass was flush against his thighs, the base of his tentacle safely inside his tight hole. Black groaned a little at the feeling of Blue’s inner walls clamping down on him. He wanted to begin fucking him roughly right then and there, but he knew it would be worth it to go slowly. He wanted to see how much he could push Blue before he came. 

So, Black didn’t move right away. He let Blue just sit there, whining from being filled but not getting the movement he needed for satisfaction.

“Black, what the fuck are you doing?” Blue asked, trying to bounce on his lap to get some friction going. Black just held his hips in place, refusing to let him move. “No, what? What is ha-happening? Move, Black, please!”

Black just leaned in for another kiss, keeping their bodies still. It was agonizing for both, but also felt so oddly good.

“Please, Black, please.”

And Black had to admit that the sounds of Blue begging for him turned him on even more. 

“But aren’t you so comfortable on my lap?” Black teased. “Moving would ruin that.”

“Fuck you, no,” Blue said. “I need you to move right fucking now, Black. Please, please, please!”

“Your wish is my command.”

With that, Black slowly started to move, his hands moving Blue on top of him to match his smooth, gentle movements. It was so different than their usual sessions where Black would fuck him so hard to the point where he could barely walk. No, Black was still going to ruin Blue once again, but he was going to do it calmly this time.

“Ah,” Blue groaned as his prostate got massaged gently by Black’s tentacle. It brushed against it each time he entered him, rubbing the sensitive area in a way that he never did before. It was so different, yet felt just as good. 

Each time Black pushed into him again, Blue made little squeaky moans that told Black how good he felt. The new sensations of being fucked slowly was amazing, and he could not get enough of it. Blue braced himself against Black’s shoulders as they moved together, his forehead resting against Black’s. Their breaths matched each other, both breathing deeply. 

Black pressed a kiss against Blue’s lips, sucking on his tongue for a moment before moving down to press his lips against Blue’s throat. He sucked lightly on the skin, making Blue moan again. 

They continued their steady pace for a while, both leaving kisses along the other’s skin, trying to make subtle marks. Their breathing was sped up by now, both getting close to their climax.

“Black, I-I’m close,” Blue moaned.

“Cum for me, b-baby,” Black commanded. 

Blue did as he was told. His entire body flushed with pleasure for the second time, his limbs shaking and cum squirting up onto their stomachs. Black grinned from his position against Blue’s throat, still sliding in and out of him as he chased after his own orgasm. Blue whined as the movements caused his overstimulated hole to spike in weird bursts of pain and pleasure, but he wanted to feel Black cum inside him, so he refused to ask him to pull out.

“Ah, hah,” Black groaned against his skin as he reached his climax. Blue felt him empty inside of him, his cum coating his walls. Black was panting now too, his tentacle pulsating in pleasure.

They held each other there, enjoying the peacefulness and clarity that they were feeling. Eventually, Blue collapsed fully against Black, his head tucked beneath Black’s chin as he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Black carefully slid out of him before pulling him closer. It was hard for him to hold them both up since they were on the ground and had just made their limbs useless for the time being, but he still managed to get them both comfortable.

After they had calmed down a little bit, Black opened his mouth to whisper to Blue, but he was interrupted by a voice by the doorway.

“That was hot,” Red said as he entered the room.

Blue squeaked. “Were… were you watching us the whole time?”

“Of course,” Red said as he peered down at them on the floor. “I happened to walk by when you first started, and I couldn’t not watch. It was stupidly attractive to see you being so gentle with each other.”

Blue was blushing profusely, but he had to admit that he liked knowing that Red secretly watched them.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed,” Black said when he felt like he could finally stand up. He lifted Blue into his arms as he stood, making sure he was comfortable against his chest before moving towards the door, Red right behind them.

“We’ll handle all of the tasks while you sleep,” Red said. 

“No,” Blue protested as Black lowered him onto his bed. “Stay with me. We can do tasks later.”

The imposters shrugged, not complaining about having an excuse not to help with tasks for their boyfriend right away, and they were definitely not complaining about getting to spend time cuddling their human. The two of them climbed into the bed, one on each side of Blue, and held him close to their chests. 

Blue found himself not caring if his tasks weren’t done before the next crew showed up. He much preferred being right where he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had to research a little bit for this chapter. I had to make sure I knew what I was typing for the blowjob section. Like I said in the tags, I'm asexual, so I really don't know how sex works besides what I have read from fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this definitely isn't one of my bests, but here you go. :)

“Hello, Red, it’s nice to meet you,” Lime said, shaking Red’s hand before moving on to greet Black and Blue.

“So you three were the only survivors of the last mission?” Purple asked. “Who was the imposter?”

“It was Pink,” Black said, lying to her face.

“Ah, that really sucks. Hopefully this mission will go smoothly and without any imposters.”

Red chuckled, innocent sounding enough, but Blue knew he had a wicked grin on his face. “Yes, I would rather not go through any of that again.”

The new crew finally arrived at the Skeld a few minutes ago. Blue knew that they would show up eventually, but he wished that he could have had more time alone with Red and Black before they came. Now they would have to go back to sneaking around and acting like everything was normal in front of the others.

Well, Blue was trying to act normal, at least. The imposters had different ideas on what they should do now that more people were on the ship. They had to be sneakier about where they ambushed Blue now since they did not need everybody thinking they were suspicious for being together and protecting each other immediately. They still needed their fun, though, hence Blue’s current situation.

“Ah!” Blue squealed all of a sudden, making all eyes turn to him.

“Are you alright?” Orange asked.

“I’m fine, sorry!” Blue tried to convince them. “I just had random shivers go up my back for some reason, and I was not expecting it. It was a very strong sensation of chills.”

“It’s probably just because you’re wary of meeting new people after all that happened on the last mission,” Cyan said, believing the lie immediately. The others seemed to believe this as well. 

All but Black and Red, of course. 

Because they knew exactly what just happened.

Blue was definitely not okay. He wasn’t hurt, but he was deeply embarrassed. See, vibrations were now buzzing against his insides, the device that Red had shoved into his ass that morning having been turned on during their meeting with the new crew. Blue knew what he had placed within him, as he had seen Black and Red making it a few weeks before, but he had not expected them to use it while they were in front of other people.

What was their game? He didn’t want to embarrass himself by moaning whenever it was on! The others would keep asking questions, and there was no way he was willing to admit that there was a vibrator in his ass.

Blue glared at Red as he shut the vibrator back off, the control for it obviously being in the pocket that his hand rested in. He knew they couldn’t see each other’s faces due to the helmets, but from the way Red’s shoulders moved in silent laughter, he knew that Blue was giving him dirty looks.

“Do you mind giving us a tour?” Lime asked. “We’ve studied the maps, and we already know where to find everything we will need from those, but it might be good to see it in person and learn everything we can about the space from people who have been here for a while.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Black agreed. “Follow us, we’ll show you around.”

They headed to admin first, showing them where to swipe their id each day and how to use the admin control system in order to see where in the ship there were people. They went down to storage, showing them where the fuel was. The three of them showed them each room, going from one to the other and giving the laydown on how to find each task. 

As they walked, the vibrator was turned on a few times. While they were in electrical, the new crew checking out the different tasks that were to be done there, it turned on when Blue was standing just out of sight from the others since he stayed by the door. He had to grab the door frame to keep himself from falling over from the sudden waves of pleasure bursting from his ass. Black was soon in front of him, pulling him flush against his body for a moment, grinding down on him as best as he could with them both in their astronaut suits. Blue groaned, failing to keep quiet. Luckily, none of the others heard, and when Red led them back out the room, they found Black and Blue standing there, nothing seeming out of place. The vibrator had been turned off and Black pulled away right before the others found them.

The pleasure came back when he was standing in the middle of everybody else next time. They were checking out the reactor, so they were all distracted when it happened, but that didn’t make Blue feel any less embarrassed. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. He clenched his butt cheeks, trying, and failing, to block the vibrations from spreading throughout his body. By the time they were done checking out the reactor, he was shaking slightly, and he was gripping onto Black’s arm in order to keep from falling over. As they all turned to head towards security, the vibrations stopped and Blue was able let go of Black before the others noticed. 

Their last stop on the tour was communications, and Blue was really hoping Red wouldn’t turn the vibrator back on. He did not think he could handle that again. He would for sure give himself away, and he would definitely want to die if these people knew how dirty he was. 

“Blue, are you sure you’re okay?” Yellow asked when she saw how nervous he seemed to be.

“I’m fine, promise,” Blue reassured her, trying not to get them all suspicious of him.

And then, the vibrations started one more time. Blue squeaked. Yellow stared at him in confusion, the others stopping as well to see what was going on. Blue knew that if he opened his mouth to talk, all that would come out would be moans.

“Blue?” White asked.

“What’s wrong?” Green asked.

“I think Blue just needs to go lay down for a while,” Red said, coming over to rest a hand on his shoulder. He began to guide Blue out of the room. “Unfortunately, he was the one who found some of the dead bodies during the last mission. He also got real close to the imposter at one point and almost died before Black showed up and caught her in the act. He’s still very shaken up from the whole encounter, but he’s too embarrassed to show how scared he is sometimes. I think he’s just scared of one of you trying to hurt him too, but he’ll get over that soon once he learns to trust you. I’m going to take him to the reactor since the heat of the room calms him down a lot. Please don’t disturb us, I don’t want to send him into a panic attack.”

The others nodded, not asking any more questions as Red led Blue away, Black following after them. They turned back to coms in order to figure out what they would be doing there, planning to stay away from the reactor in order to not cause Blue any distress. They figured Red and Black were the best people to calm him down since they were there with him through everything that they believed to have happened before.

“Turn it off,” Blue demanded as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

“Why would we do that?” Red asked.

“We like to watch you squirm,” Black said.

“But in front of everyone else?” Blue asked.

“Especially in front of everyone else,” Red said.

“You better not ever ask me to have sex with you in front of any of them. That would be so weird.”

“Of course we won’t,” Black said. “You’re ours. We’re not about to share the sights of you with anyone.”

“Only we can see you all hot and breathless,” Red agreed.

“Nobody else will ever hear you moan their names like you do ours.”

Red turned the vibrator up more.

“There are different  _ settings _ on that thing?” Blue asked through clenched teeth, baffled.

“We only make top quality items,” Red said.

Blue just moaned in response, his steps getting slower as Red turned the vibrations up more and more as they walked. By the time they got to the reactor, Blue could barely walk. His legs felt like they were made of jelly, and the imposters had to help him into the room. One of them shut the doors behind them, locking them in and any curious crewmates out.

“Take it out, please,” Blue begged.

“I think we should leave it in,” Red said.

“What?” Blue asked. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

“We are,” Black reassured him. “But we’re not going to take it out.”

Blue had no clue how that was going to work. He didn’t have any sexual experience before he met these two, and he did not know what to expect whenever they decided to introduce something new into their sex lives. 

Since Blue could barely walk, Red and Black helped him get over to where the reactor was. It was hotter there, and Blue could feel himself start to sweat. He wanted out of his suit, and he wanted his boyfriends to get on with whatever they were planning.

Blue began tugging at Red and Black’s suits, trying to indicate that he wanted them to begin stripping. They chuckled at him as they placed him against the control panel for the reactor, right on top of the keypad they used for tasks. Red turned the vibrator on to what had to have been full power, and Blue could only throw his head back and moan. He didn’t notice anything else around him. All he could focus on was the pleasure running through him. The next thing he knew, though, was the feeling of hands slipping his suit and clothes off his body, leaving him naked with his ass pressing on the reactor keypad.

“Wh-whaa?” Blue slurred as he managed to catch a glimpse of Black and Red’s naked bodies. “When did you t-take off your clothes?”

They chuckled at him.

“Just now, darling,” Black said.

“You were preoccupied,” Red laughed.

Ugh, Blue really wanted them to preoccupy him in other ways.

Suddenly, Red pulled him off of the keypad, turned him around, and bent him so that he was facing the keypad straight on. His fingers gripped his hips, lining up a tentacle with his hole, but not pushing in. Blue whined, but Red refused to move.

“If you want us to fuck you, you have to follow Black’s pattern on the keypad,” Red told him.

Blue groaned. “Whyyyyyy? Just fuck me!”

“Nope, you gotta play by the rules.”

Black reached around him, his chest pressing against Blue’s side as he pressed the top right button. He pulled away his hand, waiting for Blue to copy him. Blue groaned again before complying, pressing the same button that Black had.

“Good boy,” Red said right before he shoved his tentacle right into his hole. Blue screamed, his head pressed firmly against Red’s shoulder in an attempt to get closer to him. The tentacle slid right by the vibrator, forcing it further into his walls while the tentacle hit his prostate. It felt wild.

“Oh shit,” Red moaned, “fuck, this is - this is good. Black, you gotta… you gotta join. The vibrations, they make it - so, so good.”

“He’s gotta follow the pattern first,” Black said. He pressed the top right button again before hitting the bottom middle. Blue cursed them in his mind. They knew full well that he would not be able to keep up with their little game. However, he played along for the moment, as it would lead to more pleasure for him quicker. He pressed the same buttons.

One of Black’s tentacles slid around his waist from where he was standing, pressed against him still, before joining Red’s tentacle in his hole. He pressed in slowly, trying not to lodge the vibrator in a spot that would injure Blue. Once he found his spot, he stopped being as gentle. Black’s entire tentacle entered him, so now Blue had two tentacles and a powerful vibrator in his ass. 

They began thrusting in and out of him, a few more of their tentacles wrapping around his limbs as they did so, keeping him in place. The vibrator added to the experience, sending spurts of pleasure through each of them as they continued to fuck. Blue was very hard now too, and he whined for one of them to touch him.

He almost cried when Black just reached forward to continue pressing buttons, this time adding the bottom left button to the end. The tentacles restricting him let him move one hand, which shook immensely as he went to press the buttons in the same order. The moment he did, he felt one of Red’s hands wrap around his cock. He moaned again as he felt him begin to slowly pump him.

“More!” Blue cried. “Please, fuck me more!”

“So needy,” Red said against his skin where he had been pressing kisses.

“So impatient,” Black agreed as he went to press buttons again, adding on the very middle button.

“No, I-I can’t,” Blue said.

“You must,” Black said.

Blue barely managed to hit the right buttons, but he did. He hit them in order, slowly but surely, and it was all worth it. The imposters picked up their paces, their tentacles hitting his prostate harder and harder, faster and faster. Blue could feel that he would blow soon.

“You c-can’t cum y-yet,” Black stuttered, his own mind starting to shut down as he came closer to climaxing. “You’ve got… one m-more to go.”

Black input the final pattern, adding the bottom right button as the final part. Blue felt like he wouldn’t be able to reach far enough to get to the buttons despite them being right in front of him. His body was undergoing too many sensations for him to function properly, it seemed. However, somehow he managed to get there, and he pressed the first four buttons of the pattern.

And then he pressed the bottom left.

Everything stopped. The imposters paused their movements, pulling out until just the vibrator was left inside him. While it was still vibrating, it was not the same without the tentacles being there too.

“Noooo,” Blue whined.

“You got the pattern wrong,” Red stated.

“You’ve got to try again,” Black said.

Blue did not want to try again, but he had to if he wanted them to resume fucking him. He shakeningly reached for the buttons again, pressing the four first buttons correctly.

Then, he pressed the bottom right, completing the pattern.

“There we go,” Red said before he was right back to where he was before, sticking his tentacle back in his hole. Black joined soon after, not worrying about the vibrator this time. They sped up more and more, fucking into him as they all began to make desperate noises.

“Shit,” Red said as he fucked him as fast as he could, cursing with each thrust. “Shit, shit, shit, fuuuuuck, shit Blue, shit, you feel so g-gooood, so good, shit. So tight around m-me, so fuucking goooood.”

“I’m gonna cum, darling,” Black groaned, “I’m gonna- gonna cum right into you.”

And he did. Both imposters did at once, one last thrust from each sending them over the edge. They held Blue’s hips against them, spilling their sperm into his hole, both of them moaning into Blue’s ears as they did so.

Blue thought that they were done, that they would bring him to orgasm before pulling away. He was not expecting them to pull out their tentacles and then immediately shove another one each in. These two were slightly bigger, stretching him even more. Blue was very thankful at that moment that the medbay had enough supplies to help him heal properly after each of their fucks.

“Ah, shit, even better,” Red groaned.

“So much better,” Black agreed.

Blue had to agree as well. He was even fuller than before, and that just made him more desperate to cum. Red was jacking him hard now, accelerating his run towards orgasm. It was building, building, buildingggggggg, and there! Blue was crying out as he came, his butt cheeks clenching hard as he felt all the blood in his dick. Sperm shot up and coating his stomach, and it would have gotten on the reactor keypad too if it weren’t for the angle Red held him at. Blue was panting hard, trying to calm himself, but all he could feel was the pleasure throughout his entire body.

Red growled next, his thrusts erratic and powerful. He moaned, groaned, and growled some more as he pounded into Blue’s hole. He released into him, this orgasm more powerful than the last. His tentacle pumped liquids into Blue, content on coating all of his insides with his DNA. 

As soon as Red was done and pulling out, Black pulled Blue flush against him, fucking into him mercilessly. He felt his second orgasm coming too, and he wanted every drop of it to enter Blue. A few more insanely good thrusts later, and Black was spilling into him too. He produced just as much come as Red, if not more, and Blue felt like he was more full with cum than he had ever been.

Finally, Black pulled away. All three of them were spent. The imposters pulled Blue into their chests, praising him for how good he was. They then went off to clean up and bask in each other’s presence during their afterglow.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship in communications, the new crewmates stood in disbelief around the downloading system, knowing they were going to hate how long each download was going to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing a second story after I get tired of this one of a new set of characters on one of the other maps. I'm not as familiar with those maps, though, so I am unsure if that will happen or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to create the purest of dirty relationships between these three.

It was two weeks after the new crew made it to the Skeld. So far, nobody had died because Red and Black wanted to make them believe that they were safe from any imposters. Blue was currently alone in admin, attempting to swipe his card. He had gotten better at it over his time there, but it was still a very old machine that did not like to read their id cards unless they slid it through perfectly, so it took a while for all of them. 

He heard light footsteps as somebody came into the room. Looking up, hoping it was one of his boyfriends, he saw that it was Yellow coming into the room.

“Hi Blue!” Yellow greeted him as she came to stand by his side. She had her id in her hand, so he figured that she was waiting for him to be done so that she could do card swipe next.

“Hey,” Blue said, a little disheartened. To be honest, Yellow made him feel uncomfortable. She was overly energetic and excited around everybody, but it seemed different with him. He was afraid she wanted something out of him that she did not want from the others.

Her flirting really proved that.

“You look real fine in that space suit,” Yellow said.

“We all look the same in them,” Blue said. “They’re baggy on all of us.”

“Yeah, but somehow it really makes your ass look good.”

Ugh, Blue wished she would not talk to him like that. He tried again and again to get the card swipe to work, wanting to get away from her as fast as he could. 

Yellow placed a hand on his arm, reaching forward to take the hand he held his id in with her own. “Here, let me help you.”

Blue jerked away, pulling out of her grasp quickly. She looked at him confused, and he knew she must have had a frown on her face. 

“Blue?” She asked. “Are you alright? I’m just trying to help.”

“I’m fine,” Blue said. “Please don’t touch me.”

Yellow pretended to look bashful by pressing her fingers together and looking down. Her fake shyness was short lived, however, as she tried to approach him again a moment later. She reached for his arm again, wrapping her own around it and pressing her front against his side. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere else first and forget about card swipe until later. I’m sure we can figure something else to do before tasks are due,” Yellow said, trying to convince him to do whatever gross activity she was suggesting.

Sure, he had done what other people would consider worse than what she was probably trying to get out of him with his imposters, but the difference here was that she was a girl and he was not willing. He loved having sex with his boyfriends, but he was strictly into men, specifically two male aliens that had inserted themselves in his life. Yellow was 1) not his boyfriends, 2) a woman, and 3) creepy and stalkerish. There was no lifetime where he would find himself attracted to her.

“No, please let me go, I have tasks to do,” Blue said.

“Oh, come on, you know it’ll be fun,” Yellow tried to persuade him.

“Ye-”

Blue was cut off by an angry voice from the doorway. “He said no.”

The two of them looked towards the door. Black and Red stood there, their arms crossed. Neither had their helmets on, and even Blue could feel the icy glare they sent to Yellow. 

Yellow pulled away from him, thankfully, but she was not done fighting. She crossed her arms, trying to look intimidating as well, but she was nowhere near as scary as the imposters were. “I don’t see how this is any of your concern. He can make his own decisions without two losers who decided they were invincible and didn’t need their space suits making them for him.”

“Ha!” Red barked, “Did you hear that, Black? She called  _ us _ losers!”

“She doesn’t seem to notice that we were the ones who won during our last mission,” Black said.

“Whatever,” Yellow said, “you only won because you teamed up against the imposter. I bet Blue was the one to get rid of them, anyway.”

“Get rid of the imposter?” Red asked.

“You’re still under the impression that we were telling the truth before?” Black asked.

Yellow’s stature faltered. “Wh-What do you mean?”

Red and Black stepped into the room, the door to Admin slamming shut behind them. Yellow took a small step back as they approached, giving a shocked gasp as they bared their sharp teeth at her. She quickly tried to hide behind Blue, thinking he would help her.

“Blue, protect me! They’re monsters!” Yellow begged.

Blue did no such thing. He stepped to the side, exposing her to the aliens once again.

“Did you want to go do anything with this bitch?” Red asked Blue, still glaring daggers at Yellow.

“No,” Blue said.

“And yet, she did not stop trying to seduce you into having sex with her,” Black said.

“Wait,” Yellow said, “no, please. I wasn’t trying to do anything. I was just trying to make small talk!”

Red shoved her back, making her crash into the wall behind her. His hands immediately came to take off her helmet, giving him access to her throat so that he could wrap his fingers around it.

“You don’t get to touch what’s ours,” Red said as Black came up behind him. He had thick rope in his hands. Blue had no idea where he got it, and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out why he had it out now. Before he knew it, though, Black had tied Yellow tightly to the wall. The rope was tight enough to make her suffer while she was suspended in the air, but not so tight that it would kill her right away from her circulation being cut off or cutting off her air supply around her throat. 

“Wh-What are you g-gonna d-do to m-me?” Yellow asked, the fear evident in her voice.

“We’re going to kill you,” Red said.

“But first we’re going to show you why you shouldn’t have gone after what is ours,” Black told her.

From where she was hanging, she had a perfect view of the Admin table in front of her. Blue was standing right next to it, and she gave him a pleading look for help, but he just stood there blankly. He did not care for her, especially since she was harassing him.

“What about us?” Black asked. “Would you consent for us?”

“Of course,” Blue said. “You’re my boyfriends, so yes.”

“Y-You’re an imposter too?” Yellow asked.

Blue looked up at her as he took his helmet off, knowing what was coming next. “No.”

She looked confused, but before she could further ruin the moment, Red asked for his safe word.

“Ostrich,” Blue said.

“Ostrich?” Red asked. “What happened to chile?”

“Felt like we needed to change it up,” Blue said. “I was getting bored of chile.”

“Well, we’ll stop if you say either just in case you forget,” Black reassured him. Blue smiled, appreciating their consideration for him. 

“Now give me a message that means stop if you are unable to speak,” Red said as he rushed forward to start ripping the clothes off of Blue’s and his body. “I’m afraid we’re very angry after seeing another person trying to touch you, and we don’t want to be too rough with you by accident.”

Blue tapped a pattern on Red’s arm, telling him that it was his least favorite song and that he would only be thinking about it and tapping that rhythm if he needed them to stop.

A few seconds later, they were all naked. Blue could hear Yellow make more shocked noises as she noticed the tentacles. She was also begging to be let go, to allow her to leave so she didn’t have to witness what they were about to do. Black told her to shut up, and when she wouldn’t, he picked up a roll of duct tape that he found nearby and taped her mouth shut. He used a lot, making sure it would be impossible for her to open her mouth. 

Red lifted Blue up by the hips, immediately slamming him down onto the middle of the Admin table, his legs hanging off the edge, and crawling on top of him. His hands were pinned above his head by tentacles, his sides being gripped by rough fingers. Red leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue forcing its way down his throat right away.

Blue moaned as Red grinded against him, his thighs on either side of his hips and his tentacles pressing against his dick. It was a little bit of an awkward position, and Blue was confused as to why he was sitting in such a way until it suddenly made sense. His legs were lifted up a moment later, exposing his ass to the world, and he felt Black’s head move between his thighs. Black pulled his cheeks apart before his tongue dove into the depths of his hole. Blue cried out as he felt his long tongue enter him, his sounds getting swallowed by Red’s mouth. Spit was pooling between them as they kissed roughly, and Blue felt himself panting as he felt the two imposters pleasing him in different ways.

Black pushed in further and further, plunging in and out of his hole at a fast pace. His tongue curved within him, hitting different places each time he entered him. Blue’s walls clenched around him, trying to extend the pleasure running through his body. 

Red was still grinding against him, his tentacles wrapping around his hard cock as he did so. He now had his cock being jerked while also having a full body pressing down on him, making him arch his back, chasing the feeling. These two were already not holding back today, and he was absolutely loving it so far.

Black pulled away, making Blue whine into Red’s mouth. Black shushed him as he stood up, wrapping his fingers around Blue’s ankles in order to pull his legs further apart. Red began to pull away as well, and when Blue tried to struggle against his bonded arms in order to pull him back, the tentacles just tightened around him and restrained him back to the table. Another tentacle snaked around his stomach, holding him down there too, but Blue could not see who it belonged to. 

Behind them, they could hear Yellow struggling against her restraints still. She was trying to scream against the tape, hoping somebody would hear her and come rescue her, but it was all for nothing. The imposters made sure nobody would be around that area of the ship for a very long time. They were all dealing with other lengthy tasks elsewhere. 

The imposters both turned slightly to make eye contact with her. Her eyes were wide in disbelief, still trying to fully comprehend what was going on. They smirked at her, telling her that they won, before focusing back on their activities. 

Black kissed the inside of Blue’s right ankle before suddenly he shoved two of his tentacles in his hole. Blue moaned, ever so grateful that their tentacles were slick enough to enter him without the use of lube. He felt Black start to thrust into him, but it was not at a steady rhythm. Usually, Black held a constant, gentle rhythm that drove him insane until he came, but today he was rougher. He let himself rut into him from the start, the tentacles inside of him thrusting into him at opposite times so that his prostate was being abused twice as much.

Bam, one tentacle hit, pulling away for just a millisecond before, ah! The second one hit. It was a punishing pace, and Blue could not help but let out little whines and screams escape his mouth as he encouraged Black to go faster. 

Red had his fun with him too. He took Blue’d cock in his hand, pumping him and making sure he was as hard as he could possibly be. Then, he lined up his cock with his own hole and slid down on it, taking Blue’s entire length inside of him. He paused for a moment, letting Blue adjust to the sensation before beginning to ride him. They’ve ridden him before, especially in times like these where they fucked him at the same time, but this time it was harder. Red made jerkier movements, grinding down on him more as he moved against him. He was bouncing, grinding, and torturing him with little stops and pauses that left Blue desperate for him to move again. 

Red was making obscene noises above him, staring down at him with half lidded eyes that was driving Blue insane. He had no right to look that hot when he was impaled on his own cock, riding him into oblivion. 

“Only we get to touch you like this,” Red said as he continued to move against him.

“Only we get to fuck you like this,” Black added, his teeth sinking slightly into the skin of his ankle as he groaned at the feeling of Blue’s walls around him. 

“Y-Ye-ssss,” Blue tried to speak, but he could only get broken syllables out. “Ah, ha, o-on-n-llyy y-yo- ah, hah! Mmmmm, aaaah, aa-”

“Open wide,” Red said to him. Blue was confused until he felt a tentacle press against his lips, trying to get in. He opened his mouth, letting it slither down his throat, almost choking him. It wiggled for a second before beginning to thrust in and out of his mouth, going as far down his throat as he could without causing him too much pain.

“Shiiiiit,” Red groaned, his pace on Blue’s dick quickening as he chased after all the pleasure he was feeling. He loved ruining Blue, but it especially made him happy when he could ruin himself in the process too. Blue just made him feel so good, and he would never get tired of fucking him.

Black had similar sentiments, He was still thrusting, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Blue’s insides tighter around him, wanted nothing more than to press against him harder. A third tentacle poked at his hole, testing to see if it would fit. Blue may have been fucked a lot, stretched impossibly wide in the past, but the imposters had their ways of healing him so his body wouldn’t be ruined and stretched too much later. Their alien medicines worked wonders on his body, and they always made sure to have some before they fucked their human. 

The tentacle pushed in, quickly joining the two already bruising his insides. Blue felt it begin its own pace, even faster than the other two. His prostate was being hit again and again and again, no breaks in between and no time to catch his breath before it was hit once more. It felt amazing, and Blue wished he could rock back into him too, but he was still pinned down by the many tentacles wrapped around his body. 

Blue pulled on the restraints against his wrists, wanting to touch the imposters, but they kept him bound. The tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms more, tightening and keeping them high above his head. More tentacles were snaking around his chest and stomach, one even making it around his hips. They pulled him down, making it impossible for him to even try moving against them. He was not allowed to set the pace of their fucking.

While Black may have had a hold on his legs, his tentacles began to slither around his legs as well. They traveled up this thighs as far as they could, not even stopping when they reached where Blue was locked with Red. Two of Black’s tentacles slid into Red’s hole, joining Blue cock. One was large, taking up a lot of room and making it so that Blue was pressed tightly against it and Red’s walls as they both moved against him. Red and Blue both moaned at the same time, Red’s loud and Blue’s muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. The second tentacle that entered was significantly smaller, barely felt as it entered and began to lightly circle around Blue’s cock. However, the next thing Blue knew, he felt something begin to push into the hole of his cock. He screamed against Red’s tentacle as he felt Black press the tiny one into his cock, blocking the path for any cum to come out. It began to thrust inside of him too. Blue had never felt anything like it before, and it just made him attempt to writhe and moan beneath them some more.

Black was leaving hickies all around his ankles where the tentacles were not squeezing against him, making sure not to leave any skin untouched. He was growling against his legs, trying to keep the pace of each tentacle up, feeling each getting closer and closer to release.

Red’s tentacle in Blue’s throat was not slowing down either. He was getting desperate to cum as well, and so his pace was even increasing, getting rougher with Blue. Red was screaming on top of him, his face red and scrunching in delight.

They continued to fuck him senselessly for a few moments before Blue felt himself get too desperate. He glared at Black, who he could see over Red’s shoulder, silently begging him to let him cum. Black decided to be nice since they were already being so rough with him, and he removed the tentacle from within Blue’s cock. A few more hits to his prostate and bounced from Red against his cock, and suddenly Blue felt his balls tighten and his cock throb before he was spilling into Red. The pleasure ran up his body, making his entire being shake violently. He was screaming against Red’s tentacle, sending vibrations through it that made Red moan as well.

The two of them kept at it for a few seconds more before they both felt their climax hit. Red groaned as he came in Blue’s mouth, sending his cum straight down his throat. He must have felt insanely good all over because Blue felt the tentacles around him tighten as well before they shot their loads out too. His arms were now coated in cum, his chest sticky too. 

Black came last, just as hard as the others. He was growling nonstop, unable to control himself as he fucked into Blue and Red as fast as he could. He needed to cum, and he would not stop until he did so. As he felt Red and Blue tighten around him from their orgasms, he spilled too. Blue felt all three of Black’s tentacles inside of him spill simultaneously. They filled him fuller than he had ever felt before, cum coating the entirety of his insides. Black came within Red too, and the tentacles around his legs spilled their DNA onto his skin. 

Blue was covered in their cum, yet he did not mind at all. He had to admit that this was all super hot, and he would not mind them making such a mess more often in the future. 

The two imposters pulled out of him, their tentacles retracting from his skin. They all sat or stood there panting, trying to comprehend their surroundings after the huge orgasms they just felt. Blue laid there in content, unable to move his body as strokes of pleasure still ran through his body. 

After a while, they began to be able to function again. The imposters cooed at their human, telling him how good he was and how amazing he made them feel. Blue happily grinned at them as they gathered him in their arms, carefully sitting him up. Black sat next to him on the table, pulling him against his chest in order to support his weight. Blue felt like none of his limbs were working, so he was super grateful for their help.

Red turned to where Yellow was hanging. She was silent now, no longer trying to escape once she realized nobody was coming to help her.

“Do you regret trying to take what’s ours?” He asked her.

“You hurt him,” Yellow accused.

Red laughed. “Hurt him? Bitch, we made him feel more pleasure than he has ever felt in his life.”

“He can’t move.”

Black looked down at him. “Darling, do you feel like we hurt you?”

Blue shook his head slightly, opening his mouth to try to talk. His voice was very rough, but he managed to get some words out. “No, you took such good care of me. Felt so good.”

“See?” Red said to Yellow.

“Better fuck me like that again later,” Blue added, already thinking of the sex they were going to have in the future.

“Gotta let you recover first, baby,” Red told him.

“Can’t be having you on bedrest all the time,” Black said. “The crewmates would get suspicious.”

“They’re going to be suspicious when I tell them what you did here!” Yellow yelled. “I’m not going to be keeping quiet about this!”

“Oh, honey,” Red said mockingly. “Oh, that’s funny. You think we’re letting you live?”

Yellow was silent for a second, another shocked look on her face. “But… they’ll know for sure there are imposters on board.”

“It was sure to happen at some time,” Black said.

“We weren’t going to let you all live,” Red said. “Besides, we have to protect our little Blue here. We can’t let you filthy humans touch him.”

“But he’s human too,” Yellow pointed out.

“He’s  _ ours _ .” Black growled. 

“Why are you on their side?” Yellow asked Blue. “Why do they care so much about you?”

Blue glared at her, annoyed that she was questioning him. He was human, yes, but after hearing his aliens tell them about their race and what humans had done to them, he had begun to hate them just as much. He knew that it wasn’t every single human’s fault, but he found that he did not mind sitting at the imposters’ side and letting them carry out their mission. This was a war after all, and he was choosing the correct side.

“I love them,” Blue said, as that was his biggest justification. 

“And we love him,” Black said.

Yellow was obviously still stunned. She began to try to beg for her life as Red approached her. He was still naked, the tentacles and other alien biology right in front of her face, reminding her that she was at the mercy of a more powerful being. 

Red held no mercy for her. He pulled out a knife from seemingly nowhere (in reality, he had hid it in Admin in the first place weeks ago) and stabbed her right in the throat. He made sure she was dead in seconds. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Red said as he came back over to stand by the others.

“Yes, and I think a nap is due,” Black said. “I am exhausted, so I can not imagine how Blue is feeling right now.”

“But, my tasks are supposed to be finished soon,” Blue protested. He knew that he needed to be cleaned up, but he could not leave the tasks unfinished. It would make him look suspicious, especially when the crew would inevitably find Yellow’s body.

Red picked up Blue’s id card from where it had fallen to the ground at the start of their activities. He slid it across the card reading, swiping it correctly on the first try.

“There,” Red said, “now they’re done. We did the rest of your tasks while you were struggling with this card swipe.”

Blue was really glad he had taught them how to do the tasks. It made it easier for them to pass as crewmates since they could properly fake them as well as actually do them for Blue. 

“Okay,” Blue said. “Let’s go get cleaned up then. I would also like that nap that comes after it.”

The imposters grinned as they carefully put back on their clothes. Black gathered Blue in his arms while Red quickly wiped down the table and grabbed Blue’s suit. Then, they were off to the baths to properly clean up. 

Later, when Yellow’s body was found and blame was being passed around, the three of them had perfect alibis with their wet hair and clean skin. Surely they couldn’t have murdered Yellow while they were cleaning off the “gasoline” they had spilled when trying to do that task. Coincidentally, the gasoline tank in storage had been knocked over, most of the gas gone as they claimed they cleaned it up before going to the showers.

In the end, Green was ejected since she was the only one not accounted for during their prediction of when the murder happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any constructive criticism you might have! I know I've been too lazy to edit these, but if you notice any major errors in my writing besides basic grammar and spelling (because I know for sure those are there, sorry), please tell me! I would love to be able to improve my writing! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to request anything for me to write, feel free to. I know I posted this anonymously, but I'll still be able to see any comments made here, so if anybody has any specific smut they want, I can always try my best to write it.


End file.
